icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1999 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
The 1999 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament involved 12 schools in playing in single-elimination play to determine the national champion of NCAA Division I. It began on March 26, 1999. The second round was on March 27 and March 28. The semifinals were on April 1. The National Championship Game was on April 3, 1999. A total of 11 games were played, the final 3 at the Arrowhead Pond (now the Honda Center) in Anaheim, CA. The University of Maine defeated New Hampshire by a score of 3-2 in overtime, to claim their second national championship. Qualifying teams The at-large bids and seeding for each team in the tournament were announced after the conference tournaments concluded on March 20, 1999. The Central Collegiate Hockey Association (CCHA) had four teams receive a berth in the tournament, Hockey East and Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA) each had three teams receive a berth in the tournament, while the ECAC had two berths. Number in parentheses denotes overall seed in the tournament. Game locations * East Regional – Centrum Centre, Worcester, Massachusetts * West Regional – Dane County Coliseum, Madison, Wisconsin * Frozen Four – Arrowhead Pond of Anaheim, Anaheim, California Bracket Regionals Frozen Four Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Regional Quarterfinals East Regional (3) Maine vs. (6) Ohio State |score1 = 4 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Bobby Stewart – 06:58 Dan Kerluke – 12:07 |1-1-2 = 18:50 – Jason Crain |1-3-1 = Marcus Gustafsson – GW – 08:53 Steve Kariya – SH – 13:23 |1-3-2 = 15:21 – Brandon Lafrance |goalie1-1 = Alfie Michaud ( 20 saves / 22 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Jeff Maund ( 30 saves / 34 shots )}} (4) Denver vs. (5) Michigan |score1 = 3 – 5 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = Bjorn Engstrom – 13:11 |1-2-1 = Joe Ritson – 06:34 Paul Veres – 07:44 |1-2-2 = 12:09 – Greg Crozier 16:11 – Sean Ritchlin |1-3-2 = 06:11 – Dave Huntzicker 10:58 – GW – Dale Rominski 13:40 – Mike Comrie |goalie1-1 = Stephen Wagner ( 19 saves / 24 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Josh Blackburn ( 15 saves / 18 shots )}} West Regional (3) Colorado College vs. (6) St. Lawrence |score1 = 5 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 10:48 – SH – Brandon Dietrich |1-2-1 = Cam Kryway – 01:21 Justin Morrison – 01:32 Aaron Karpan – GW – 02:03 Shaun Winkler – 16:34 |1-2-2 = 09:26 – PP – Al Fyfe |1-3-1 = Justin Morrison – EN – 19:40 |goalie1-1 = Jeff Sanger ( 31 saves / 33 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Eric Heffler ( 26 saves / 30 shots )}} (4) Boston College vs. (5) Northern Michigan |score1 = 2 – 1 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 05:38 – Fred Mattersdorfer |1-2-1 = Jeff Farkas – PP – 05:01 Brian Gionta – GW PP – 18:23 |goalie1-1 = Scott Clemmensen ( 26 saves / 27 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Dan Ragusett ( 22 saves / 24 shots )}} Regional Semifinals East Regional (1) New Hampshire vs. (5) Michigan |score1 = 2 – 1 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Mike Souza – 19:50 |1-3-2 = 10:00 – Bobby Hayes |1-4-1 = Darren Haydar – GW – 03:16 |goalie1-1 = Ty Conklin ( 20 saves / 21 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Josh Blackburn ( 32 saves / 34 shots )}} (2) Clarkson vs. (3) Maine |score1 = 2 – 7 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = David Evans – 11:05 |1-1-2 = 09:32 – Marcus Gustafsson 16:23 – Steve Kariya 18:14 – GW – David Cullen |1-2-1 = David Evans – PS – 16:52 |1-2-2 = 04:55 – Steve Kariya |1-3-2 = 00:37 – Cory Larose 12:21 – PP – Niko Dimitrakos 15:25 – EN – Steve Kariya |goalie1-1 = Shawn Grant ( 17 saves / 23 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Alfie Michaud ( 20 saves / 22 shots ) / Mike Morrison ( 0 saves / 0 shots )}} West Regional (1) North Dakota vs. (4) Boston College |score1 = 1 – 3 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-1 = Lee Goren – PP – 13:47 |1-2-2 = 13:47 – PP – Chris Masters 17:45 – GW – Jeff Giuliano |1-3-2 = 19:49 – EN – Brian Gionta |goalie1-1 = Karl Goehring ( 26 saves / 28 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Scott Clemmensen ( 31 saves / 32 shots )}} (2) Michigan State vs. (3) Colorado College |score1 = 4 – 3 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Joe Goodenow – 01:56 |1-1-2 = 14:43 – PP – K.J. Voorhees |1-2-2 = 05:41 – Cam Kryway |1-3-1 = Adam Hall – 09:14 Andrew Hutchinson – PP – 18:20 Adam Hall – EN – 18:52 |1-3-2 = 11:21 – Trent Clark |goalie1-1 = Joe Blackburn ( 25 saves / 28 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Jeff Sanger ( 37 saves / 41 shots )}} Frozen Four National Semifinal (E1) New Hampshire vs. (W2) Michigan State |score1 = 5 – 3 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Jason Krog – 18:49 |1-1-2 = 19:27 – Rustyn Dolyny |1-2-1 = Mike Souza – 02:44 Mike Souza – 18:17 |1-2-2 = 06:49 – Sean Patchell |1-3-1 = Jason Shipulski – GW – 10:52 Jason Krog – PP – 14:40 |1-3-2 = 03:44 – Adam Hall |goalie1-1 = Ty Conklin ( 32 saves / 35 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Joe Blackburn ( 32 saves / 37 shots )}} (E3) Maine vs. (W4) Boston College |score1 = 2 – 1 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-2 = 05:34 – PP – Marty Hughes |1-3-1 = Niko Dimitrakos – 02:34 |1-4-1 = Bobby Stewart – GW – 05:16 |goalie1-1 = Alfie Michaud ( 35 saves / 36 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Scott Clemmensen ( 35 saves / 37 shots ) }} National Championship (E1) New Hampshire vs. (E3) Maine |score1 = 2 – 3 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |ot1 = 1 }} All-Tournament Team *G: Alfie Michaud* (Maine) *D: David Cullen (Maine) *D: Jayme Filipowicz (New Hampshire) *F: Niko Dimitrakos (Maine) *F: Jason Krog (New Hampshire) *F: Mike Souza (New Hampshire) * Most Outstanding Player(s) Record by conference See Also 1999 Frozen Four References Category:1999 in hockey Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments